Captain Falcon and Pichu knock over boxes or something
by Rivfruifv
Summary: They got bored
1. Chapter 1

Okay so evil Rent Kiley henchmen leaders Captain Falcon and Pichu were just gaurding the time capsules frum da gud gais and it was extremleh insatiably boring so Captain Falcon thought of something to do.

"Ey Pichu wanna go to an alleyway in New York City n knock over sum boxes or something" said Captain Falcon.

"ok" said Sonic (actually it was Pichu but okay)

So den they went to da New Yark Citi professional alleyway to go knock over boxes or something until suddenly they encountered

**Matt Berninger** (da legendary baritone frum da baritone rock band The National)

"Ey Matt d'y'know where we can find sum boxes 'round dsi shit town" said Falcurn.

"What the fuck is a box. Also y'better git outta dis city now before I baritone up the place yo'" said Mart as he assembled his team of significant American presidents. It was:

*Bill Clinton

*Barack Obama

*Obummer

*Obomber

*Bomberman

*Bormer

*Barock

*Brock from Pokemon

*Bill Clinton

*Baroque

*Borack?

*Boring Rock

*Barack Ebola

*Obama Bin Laden

*Barick

*Bye Rick

*Bill Clinton

*President Keager Johnny Sanae Boatswain Wattanstein

*The president

Captarn gasped. "THE PRESIDENT(s)" he yelled in disbelief. Pichu hasn't said anything yet because he's a Pokemon and those fuckers can't speak English for sum reason. "Hey, ntohing we can't handle" he tought out loud as he assembled his own team of uber-cool to oppose Matt. It consisted of:

*Francis

*E-102 Gamma

*The Beatles

*Shulk

*B.D. Joe

"HAHAHA, NOW TO DO HOSPITAL STUFF" said President Wattanstein as he prepared his menacing medicine attack.

"I hate hosptials. EOUH" said Frunsic as he picked up Gamma and den thrw hm at Kugrwnut but it missed and so Gamma almost exploded and died but then the overly excited black guy B.D. Joe frum Crazy Taxi came in and saved him by making him fall in the backseat of his taxi.

"WATCH IT, PAUL" said Bill Clinton in a voice similar to wun u da gais from Crazy Taxi to Paul McCartney frum da Beatls. Paul, however, would have none of that shit, and so he pulled out his bass and then smacked Billr accrros da faec and he died and then excploded.

"YEAH, WE GONNA HAVE SOME FUN" said B.D. Jeorl as he started up his Taxi and ran over some of da presidnets. "AHM REALLY FEELAN IT" said Shulp as he found some chronicles so he could be liek Shulp. Den Gammer got outta da taxi car and shot one of da prezes and he died.

"And doctors and lawyers and... what the hell is this?" said Francois as he picked up da taxi while Bdr was still ninit n threw it at Captnna Fundlcna who falcun bpandch'd it into space, not reallyizing that Bead Joke was still in the car.

"Stop fucking killan eveyun aon da good gai taem y'shoe" said Carpet to Frontseat as he then fluclorn porneudn'd Freckle into spaec to be with his best friend, B.D. Joe. "Oh yeah and what a shoe team lol; you're fired Pichu" he den said to his best friend Picture as he then flowcarn pyuanch'd Pinch into spa3c to be with those other two guys. "CHAAAAUUUUUU, PEECHUH" said Pantry as he exited the stage.

Then Gamma picked up the Beatles and threw it at one uf da presidents but it missed again because these idiots have terrible fucking aim and so all da beatlrs dad except for John Lennon because he was the actual lead singer of Fleetwood Mac.

"Well the government shut down, but atleast I get a day off." said Obama as he danced away.

"YOU WIN THIS TIME, SUPER-PRESIDENT" sayd Garma as he flew away for no reason. Shallrp then decided to finish off the rest of the presidents with ASS RUSH n so Matt Bearnigger was singled out (though he still had Brock and Keagerstein on his side so that's all gud y'know?)

"HUAH, HE'S NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THISSSSSSSS" sayd Maett in a similar fashion to Eggman from Sonic Adventure as he got equipped with his baritone microphone and his baritone rock band da Nation-all to sing a very baritone song for da peoplez!11!1

But then suddenly B.D. Joe's car came back from outer space and everyone on Captain Falcon's team who left was in there and so it parked on Brock's face because nobody cares about him because he's a jelly-filled donut.

"EYY QUIT UR PONDERIN'" said Brock in a similr fashun to wun uff da citizen gais from Crazy Taxi as he sorta died I guess, I mean being exposed to exhaust flumes could cause serious colateral damage and severe headaches, no?

Then Captain Flaonc took the box for Mario Kart 8 and smacked Matt Beardginger across the face with it and Mort then fell to the ground and was defeated. Kuglwattn was busy playing the game and he got really tired so he fell asleep. Then a go-kart actually from the game ran him over but then disappeared and was never seen again.

"YOU WIN THIS TIME, SUPER-PRESIDENT" said Matt as he ran away; he had a concert to perform at anyways. Den Gamma caem bac and wasn't scared andymore. "Eyy gais I just ran away becus I was scrad lol" he sayd as he rejoined da taem. Francis also caem back but then he was all liek "I hate small towns." and threw Pichu back in as a substitute for him and then rocketed away.

"Pichar I thought I fucking fired you y'stupid shit" Cpana said. However, he didn't actually fire him becasue the only one who can fire people is their mastermind foo' boss, Rent Kiley.

But then Shulp was all liek "Eyy fuck you guys rofl" and then ran away to form his own rival villianious shoe team. "QUICK AFTER HIM" commanded Falcon and so they ran after him.

**Find out next time on whatever the hell this is.**


	2. Chtp 2: Da new taem

Okay so Captain Falcon and Pichu and da team gais all chased Shulk down New York City becuase they didn't want another villain team so eveuantlyl they caught him becasue he got really tired yo'. Must've been all that Mario Kart 8 or sometihng.

"Okay i'm sorry" said Shulp. "But first you must fight mah new villounsis taerm!1!1!" and so Shuln broubt in all his teammates to form his new team. It was:

*Mario Kart 8

*Ice Climbers

*Francis

*Fitness-Dammy

*Baby

"WILL BABY FIND A WAY" sayd random DBZ announcer guy as Baby started the battle to find a way. "It will take more than jungle tactics to defeat MEEEE" he said as he picked up professional black guy B.D. Joe's car and threw it at E-102 Gamma. But then Gamma relefected the car adn it instade hitr Baby or atleast tried but he doefged it so it couldn't.

"I got Baby to pound me" said Matt Berninger as he suddenly reappeared and kidnapped Baby becuase he wrote a song for da National called Humiliation about how he got Baby to pound him.

"Excuse me but I do believe that Baby is mein" said a mysterious voice whih was actually revealed to be Jack White from da band the White Stripes. "We called him Baby" said Jack White as he kidnapped Baby again from Matt because he also wrote a song about Baby called The Hardest Button to Button. Apparently Baby is actually Jack White's little borther whci hmeans that because he is from DBZ that maens dat he cun go super sayain!1!11!1111! -Matt Patt frum Gaym Theory

"Fcuk dis shit i'm outta here" said Baby becasue hge's had enoug hod dis shit and so he flew away to go kill Vegeta or something. But then Francis was all liek "I hate skyscrapers. EOUH" and he took the Mario Kart 8 n thrw it at Bubby and then Bab exploded and deid.

Then John Lennon tied a piano to an anvil and dropped it on Francis' head. "What the hell is this?" said Francis after he died. "lol idiot, I am bigger than Jesus" sauid Jhon as he then kicked a guitar and it rocketedf towarss da Ice Climbers but den it got frozen because he let it go. (Geddit?)

But then Dammy stepped up to the batter's plate and said "BASEBALL, OKAAAAAAAAAAAY" and then weakly threw a baseball at Curtptan Flunocuan but he had a baseball bat and made it flew away. Dammy was also wearing a Naruto costume and was also Rijno.

"DJ halp i am in troubl" said Dimey but there wasn't a DJ because DJ is a fat and he sucks like Dammy and nobody really likes him that much. Then Brjdoe got in his taxi and ran over the shoe type and then Pichaur electrocuted him and Gamma pinched him because it was St. Patrick's Day lol. It was then revealed that Dammy was actually

**Fat emo if he was a brony**

"I am a boring dork type who watches Naruto and now I am an emo dork type and that is even worse. I also watch mlp and that sucks liek Naruto so now I will destroy u wit boring lifestyle plans that nobody cares about" said Fat emo Darm as he threw a copy of Reader's Digest at Matt Berninger but then Matt tore up da stupid ass book becasue it sucks. "Nice story, tell it to Reader's Digest" he said in a similar fasion to Dave Mustain frum Metallica as he bopped Damster on da noggin wit a microphone stand and threw a teddy bear at him.

"Hahaha, die" saysd Matt as he proceeded to brutally stuff pizza down Dammy's face. Then Dammy died because he is allergic to food and cannot eat it because he'll get fat even though he is fat. Then they all threw a big-ass party at Matt's house but den da villaious Shulp taem crashed da parteh.

"Fuck yo' party nigga" sayd Shulp as he and his tema messed up the whole party liek shoes.

"Ey' fuck you Shuylp and yur tarm" sayd Cpaityrn Fluaocyn as he then falcuon pwounaeched Shalrysp into the roof of da house and into space like everything else lol.

Then da Ice Climbers froze Catnip Flowerpot as he falcons purnch'd de ice and den made punch but it was fruit punch and it had a falcon in it. "CAW, CAW" said da falcon as it flew in da Ice Climbrs' faces and then killed thme.

"Wait we forgot to get the boxes" thought Pichu.

**The end fuck this.**


End file.
